A Fairy and a King
by The Apprentice's Sorcerer
Summary: Jane has always been in love with her childhood friend, Ben. But as time went on, and her courage only got lower and lower. And to make matters worse, Jane started getting suspicious letters. At first, it doesn't seem like too much. But as things get darker, and Jane's crush gets deeper, she isn't quite sure what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Jane slowly walked through the halls. Her footsteps echoed to no one. Not even she could hear them over the roar of everyone else. And in that roar, whenever Jane spoke, it sounded as if, at least to her, her voice was just a mouse squeak.

That while everyone else in Aurodon Prep, including the kids from the Ilse, had eyes bursting with heart and potential. But Jane was still just standing there, her eyes plain and simple.

She was different from before, at least by a little. Because after she had grabbed the magic wand at Ben's coronation, and the villains attacked, Jane realized that maybe there was more in life to the way you looked. Because while being a loser seemed terrible, there were villains out there. Villains with a taste for blood.

And once Jane came to that realization, she decided that maybe the way she looked didn't quite matter. And once Mal said she was beautiful, inside and out, it had only helped Jane even more. Especially since it was Mal-of all people- who had said that.

But that still didn't stop Jane from feeling lonely. It didn't stop her from realizing that, for the most part, she walked the halls of Aurodon Prep alone. Because even though Mal and Evie sometimes hung out with her, along with a few others, they each had a group in particular they existed in. Like how Mal and Evie belonged with the other Isle kids.

But Jane tried not to let that get to her. Because, really, for the most part, she was better. She was grateful for what she had, and thought that she was maybe even selfish for wanting more. But if she was honest with herself, she would feel jealous sometimes. Her eyes would flutter over to Evie and Doug, as they happily talked and walked together. Because while everyone said Jane was "beautiful" she didn't look like Mal or Evie.

And she couldn't help but notice that only pretty girls, like Evie, actually managed to find someone. So while Jane felt happy more than enough times, she would sometimes look at herself in the mirror, as she grabbed a lock of her hair. She would see that, compared to the other girls in the school, she was nothing.

Jane used to always feel like a nothing. Before the Isle kids showed up. But there was one person who made her feel special. Even before the VK's showed up. Yes, he made her feel special since the days where Jane's mother would tell them a wonderful story, as the two sat on the floor under her, watching the story unfold with twinkling eyes. And at first, they really were just stories that Jane heard with a friend.

But as more time passed, her friend would sometimes want them to act out the play. And as they did, it was the rare time when Jane could actually be a princess. And as her best friend twirled around with her, dancing out the story, Jane realized that her heart always felt happy when she was with him.

"Jane. There you are." Ben suddenly spoke from down the hallway. Jane looked up at Ben, almost panicked. Because even though she was a recovering shy girl, there was still someone she was wickedly shy over, no matter how much time passed.

And it was Ben.

"H-hi, Ben." Jane squeaked, as Ben caught up to her. Jane's heart went a flutter since she realized that Ben was actually looking for her. She wasn't sure if she thought the action was odd. Before the VKs came, it wouldn't have been an odd thought. She and Ben were just an ounce shy of being best friends. When they were children they _were_ best friends. But of course, as time passed, they (more like Ben) got a life and grew apart.

While the thought pretty much depressed Jane, she understood. But they always had a close friendship. They still had one, even now. Even though they grew even further apart since Ben was either busy with the VKs, or just with being king.

At first, Jane had thought that Mal was after Ben. Which of course would have sucked for her, since she was already competing-more like loosing- against Audrey. But Mal showed no interest in Ben. But they did become friends. Which actually made Jane happy. She, while at first scared of the VKs, soon realized that they deserved a second chance.

Much like Jane had wished for herself.

"The school day's already over. Time sure flies. Although, it's not over yet."Ben spoke, and Jane let out a light/nervous laugh.

"Yeah. It must be tough being King." Jane spoke, noticing that Ben was already carrying quite a bit of papers in the crook of his arm. She felt guilty, thinking that she was taking up too much of Ben's precious time, as Ben agreed,

"Yeah. But as hard as it is, I can't help but love it." Jane wanted to smile at those words. Because of course that's how Ben would feel. Jane always knew that Ben would be a great king. Even when he and Audrey broke up a few weeks ago, he still put his country first, much like everyone knew he would.

Ben's watch beeped, and Jane's heart dropped at the familiar sound.

"Do you..have to go?" Jane asked as Ben nodded.

"I just wanted to say hi.I have so much to do today. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"He asked, and Jane got a light blush since he was looking her right in the eye. Jane nodded, as Ben smiled. He then walked off.

Jane watched him walk, and witch each step, she knew why she could never tell him how she felt. Because as he walked, every single person in the hall, and every person in the school looked at Ben.

And she knew that if he stepped outside, even more people would stare at him. And out of all those eyes looking at him, out of the whole entire world, there was no way her eyes were the ones that would ever make his heart pound. There was no way that out of billions of people, she would be the one lucky enough to have Ben love her back.

As Jane walked to her dorm room, she was called once more into the past. The past where only Ben would talk to her. She had already liked him at that point, but since he was her only friend, it was kind of hard for her not to like him even more than she already did.

" _Do you want me to walk you to your dorm, Jane?"_ Ben used to ask her. Jane's face would become a lit with a blush, as she would nod her head. She knew that he only did it out of habit of when they were kids, but as they walked to Jane's dorm, or even sometimes to his, her heart couldn't help but pound a thousand times a second.

Every moment with Ben seemed like a moment Jane would forever want to lock into her memory. Every smile. And every accidental hand touch. Jane wondered if she shouldn't like Ben as much as she did.

Liking someone so lovable was like asking for your heart to be broken. Which is why Jane was actually a little bit happy when Ben started hanging out with VKs more. Not only was she less likely to say something stupid, but there was a less chance of her liking Ben even more if he wasn't around.

" _You want to hear a wonderful tale?"_ Jane's mother would always ask, when Ben and Jane were too restless to go to sleep. They would both pounce on top of their beds, getting ready for a great story. It didn't matter which story. Because whatever story the Fairy God Mother told had to be a good one.

Sometimes, Ben and Jane would purposely stay up late on their sleep overs, just so Jane's mother would tell them a story. But of course, if they fairy god mother had asked if that's what they were doing, they would say no with a giggle.

" _The prince and the princess grew up together." Her mother would recite, as both kids stared up at the fairy godmother._

" _The princess always loved the prince. But he was too oblivious to realize the princess's' feelings for him."_ she would announce, and as Jane got older, and realized how much she really liked Ben, she thought the story suited her perfectly.

And usually Jane was far too shy to be the one to suggest that she and Ben act out the story. But if it was that story, Jane would somehow find the courage. They stopped listening to her mother's stories when they were about twelve,but as twelve year old Jane acted out the story, there were thoughts that always came into her mind,

 _Will this get you to notice me?_

 _As we act this out, can you realize how I feel for you? How much I like you?_

But the answer to those questions was obviously no. And as the years passed, what little courage Jane had slowly got destroyed as all of the other kids left at the end of a school year, and viola, one Summer later they suddenly bloomed into beauty. One by one, even the late bloomers, became something to stare at.

Something worthy of love.

And Jane did change, for sure. But she didn't get much taller. Unlike the other girls. And she didn't get much prettier. Again, unlike the other girls. And back then, that was the thought that had always haunted her.

She was just glad that the VKs-of all people-had helped her see that she was at least, to some extent, beautiful. And that even if she wasn't worthy of love romantically,she was worthy of love in general. And to Jane, it seemed selfish to ask for more.

Because by now, she already had great friends, who she got to hang out with. And once again selfishly, even Audrey and Ben broke up. Although, ever since they broke up, it only made Jane realize how much of a coward she was. At least before she could say she never confessed to Ben because he was taken.

But now he had no reason. Now she had to admit that while she was prettier than she had thought, she wasn't all that she tried to shove those negative thoughts away. Because she really was lucky.

That night, Jane dreamt of a memory she had with Ben.

" _I have to admit, this day was quite fun." Ben said all regally, even though he was ten. Jane, still soaked from the rain that was currently pitter pattering on the ground, giggled, agreeing with him. That day was supposed to be their fun day in the sun._

 _That was rudely interrupted by rain._

" _I know. It was actually really great." Jane spoke softly, as the both of them stood on the football field of Aurodon Prep. While neither were old enough to go, they were both there often. Since Ben's parents ran the country, and Jane's mother ran the school._

" _I know." Ben spoke, thinking about it. The overcast clouds probably made anyone who looked at them feel dreary. Everyone except for those two children, since they had just had the most wonderful day._

" _Let's do this every year!" Ben cheered, and Jane looked up at Ben. She studied his features, something she was quite used to doing._

" _Why?" She asked, and Ben only offered his hand to her, since Jane was still sitting on the grass. Jane, blushing, took his and let him help her up._

" _Because. I know we both visit Aurodon Prep a lot, but we never really do it together. But this day, each year, we do. So how about, every year, we hang out on this day at Aurodon Prep. It'll be a tradition." Ben explained, and Jane thought about it. She then glowed, realizing that every year, she and Ben would have something to look forward to._

" _Okay!" Jane chirped, actually speaking up. They only looked at each other, before both smiled and laughed. Because in their minds, a tradition meant secret. And from then on, every year, they did follow that tradition._

 _And it really was their little secret._

Jane's eyes flitted open, as she looked over at her calendar.

That day was close. Jane only looked ahead, wondering if Ben would even show up. Even last year, before the VK kids showed up,, since he would be crowned king in just one year. Ben was still super busy and showed up late then.

But now that the VK kids were here _and_ he was king...it just didn't seem doable.

But then Jane shook the thought away. Ben was her closest friend. And he would never forget about her. And if he did, then maybe she really should let go. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Because she slowly but surely, was getting her own life.

And he, for sure, was getting his.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed. And I'm also sorry if this couple is too random. You see, I don't usually do random pairings like this one, but I had a dream about Jane and Ben, where she liked him, and I guess I just wanted to make it.**

 **The dream (most likely) will be chapter six. But don't worry. This story won't be all that long. I only plan on making it ten chapters. And I hope that even though I don't think this couple has been done before, you can still follow them along on their small journey.**

 **I don't have all that much planned, and if any of you actually read this story, I might be able to add in some things you guys want to see. And of course, please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Jane walked to her mailbox, wondering if she had actually gotten any letters. Probably not, since she pretty much only had her mother, and she saw her mother every single day.

But if Jane was being honest with herself, she was hoping that maybe a love letter was in her mailbox. Because Aurodon Prep's Prom was coming up, and Jane thought that just maybe- this year might be her year.

And while of course she would probably die of happiness if Ben had written her a letter, she knew that the chances of that happening were lower than Jane's height. But Jane thought that maybe there was another boy, maybe.

She decided that if a boy had asked her to this dance, she would give him a chance. Not that there actually was one. But she decided that if that happened, she would give the boy a fair chance, and with any luck, fall out of love with Ben.

And for a split second, as Jane opened up her school mail slot, Jane's heart soared. Because there was an unusual letter. Jane's heart pounded as she grabbed her mail. Lonnie was also grabbing her mail, and Jane considered showing her friend the letter. But Jane thought how that was ridiculous, considering she herself didn't even know if it was a love letter or not.

As Jane walked back to her bedroom, her eyes never strayed far from the letter. But she wanted to be her in bedroom while she read it. Just because it would be embarrassing to read it in front of everyone else.

Once Jane's light footsteps went inside her room, Jane then opened the letter as fast as she could. Although, she was careful with it. Half of the reason was because she was sure a boy had probably spent a lot of time on the letter, and she didn't want to ruin that. The other half was because she just might keep it as a keepsake.

Jane then unfolded the paper, revealing the words;

 **I want you. And I'll explain more later.**

For a moment, all Jane could do was stare at the letter. Was it romantic-she wondered. She had never received a love letter before, but as Jane re-read the letter, she realized that maybe it wasn't a boy who wanted to ask her to the dance.

Which then begged the question-

Who was it, then?

Jane really wasn't sure what to make of the letter. So she walked outside, and over to her mother's office. Jane always came to her mother for pretty much anything. From big things, like a shoulder to cry on, to small things, like a band-aid she needed for a scraped knee.

But as Jane got closer to her mother's office, she realized that it might not be the best idea. And one Jane step foot into her mother's office she knew it was a bad idea. Because strewn about was papers upon papers, and prom decorations everywhere.

Usually Jane's mother was an organized person. But as big events, such as the prom, rolled around, there was just too much stuff to get done. And Jane's mother hardly had the time to clean her office. In that case, Jane would usually clean her office for her. It would help them both out, and it would also give them a chance to chat.

Jane lightly knocked on the door, as she opened it.

"No, no, no. Not that kind of flower. Like, the kind that comes grows out of the ground." Jane's mother spoke on the phone, and Jane already knew even more that now probably wasn't the time. Jane looked around her mother's disorganized mess, as her mother added,

"Yes..uh-uh..well, of course. We just have to make sure it's fast."

Jane watched her mother talk for a few minutes, of course more than willing to wait. But as Jane waited longer and longer, she realized that her mother was far too busy to talk with her. And Jane realized that maybe the letter wasn't as weird as it sounded.

If it even sounded off at all. There really wasn't much to go off of. Jane had thought, as she spun on her heel, and walked down the hallway. As she walked, she realized that she was making her way to the football field. Jane, realizing that her and Ben's tradition was very close, decided to walk out onto the field.

 _Tomorrow._ Jane had thought to herself.

 _Tomorrow Ben and I will have a great time. Like always._

"Heya, Jane." Jane heard, as she looked up to see Jay. He was wearing his tourney uniform, as Carlos was sitting in the stands, playing with Dude. Carlos was too far away to talk to, so Jane decided to only talk to Jay.

"Hi, Jay." Jane spoke softly.

"You're really good at tourney, huh?" Jane asked, and Jay smiled egotistically. He threw his hair behind his shoulder.

"The best of the best, sweetheart." he told her, and Jane only wished that there was something she was good at, too. And not just because it might make Ben notice her. But also because she just wanted to be more interesting in general.

The two of them began chatting, as Jane almost forgot about her letter. It was actually Jay, who saw her holding it in her hands, who pointed it out.

"Oh, this..I'm not sure, actually." Jane had admitted, when Jay had asked her what it was. Jane let Jay read it, as he stared at it for a few moments.

"Well you're right. There really isn't much to go off of. I mean, I would say be careful, but you know us Vks. We're not too trusting." Jay had smooth talked, and Jane only looked down at the letter, now even more confused.

"But..I did see a little kid by your mail slot earlier. I think it was a teacher's son, or something. It might have been him." Jay spoke, although not all that sure. He wasn't dumb and knew that this might be something.

Jane actually felt a spot of relief. Because there was a chance is was a little kid who had a crush on Jane, and wanted her. He probably meant that he wanted to meet up with her. And while Jane would of course have to turn him down, she thought that if there really was a kid who liked her, it was sweet.

So her and Jay talked for a few more minutes, until they finally said goodbye.

The next day, as Jane walked to the football field, her heart was pounding for many different reasons. One: the obvious- I'm going to be with Ben rush- was there. Two: Ever since this morning the sky had been overcast.

And while that's how the tradition started, with rain, it actually hadn't rained on this day since that first year. And Jane wasn't sure if Ben would cancel now. Now that they were both older and wiser, and knew that having a random, sort of fun day, wasn't worth getting sick over.

Especially if you were a king.

And finally, the third reason Jane was nervous, was because for some reason, she really couldn't get the idea of Ben not showing up out of her mind. Of course she wanted him to show up. But the tiniest part of her knew that even if he didn't show up, and she did try and move on, the chance of her actually succeeding in that notion was very slim.

Freakishly slim.

How could she fall out of love with Ben? Should she even try?

Once Jane got there, many thoughts swirled around her head as she waited. Most of it was on whether or not they should even do the tradition anymore. Because Jane felt like she was just wasting Ben's time.

And while she knew that Ben would get mad at her if he heard her say that, she couldn't quite help but feel that way. It was with that thought, that the rain began to fall, making Jane even more nervous.

Because what if Ben did remember, but thought that Jane was smart enough to realize that they should just call it off?

As as more minutes passed, her mind opened up to other things. Like how if someone really did ask her to the ball, she would say yes. And how if the letter really was from a kid, she would have to turn him down.

Jane didn't want to admit it, but her mind was messy. It was so messy, she constantly had things to think about as the rain began to pour down on her. She had way too much to think about. Which is why she didn't notice when nearly an hour had passed.

By now, it was three o'clock, and everyone who was smart was probably in their dorm rooms. And Jane kept wanting to give in, and crawl back under her warm blanket back at her dorm, but every time she tried to leave, she kept imagining Ben running up to her, profusely saying how sorry he was that he was so late.

And then she imagined leaving before he even got there. And Ben running up, apologetic, but excited for the fun time they were about to have. And that crushed her heart. So it was for that reason, Jane ended up staying there for almost another hour.

But once four thirty rolled around, Jane began to feel water dripping down her face. And it wasn't the rain.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Jane scolded herself, as she stood, shivering in the cold rain.

"I was stupid enough to stay here so long." She continued, her hand lightly balling into a fist. A boom of thunder clapped out.

"And I was stupid enough to believe he would show up." Jane spoke, as she then started making her way back to her dorm. But as she walked inside, she realized that Ben might be looking for her.

Chances were, he was on his way to meet Jane at the football field, but then realized it was raining. And he then decided to look for Jane, since assumed that she also made her way indoors. But Jane was too much of a nervous girl to firmly believe that.

But the more she toyed with the notion, the easier it was to believe.

Ben was the kindest man ever. And he would never let her down.

"Jane?" Jane suddenly heard, and she thought that her heart might have stopped. She slowly turned around, as Ben, seeing how wet she was, walked over to her faster than he originally was.

"Jane. Are you alright?" He asked, and Jane only stared at him. Her heart was a nervous wreck, much like the rest of her.

"Um..yeah." Jane croaked out, looking up at Ben.

"I was just waiting out in the rain for someone." She added.

 _Please. Please don't ask me what I was waiting for._ Jane had begged and pleaded inside her head. Ben looked at her, questioningly.

"Who were you waiting for?" he asked, and the second the words left his lips, Jane felt her heart break, and drop to the pit of her stomach. Distant thunder and the pitter patter of rain was all she could hear, as she felt her heart ache.

"Jane?" Ben suddenly asked, worried. Jane didn't realize it, but tears were coming from her eyes. Jane then lifted her hands and began to wipe away the tears.

Because he did forget. He forgot about their special day.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Ben asked, actually sounding a bit protective over her. Jane only began to sob, as tears spilled down her cheeks. Because it was obvious to her now.

While she was pretty, she wasn't pretty enough for him.

For Ben.

Because Jane knew that Ben wouldn't have forgotten if it was with someone pretty, like Mal or Audrey. Even though they had done it every year.

"Jane. Tell me what's wrong." Ben proclaimed,only sounding more worried. He reached out his hand, and was about to grab onto her arm, when Jane had pulled herself away. Ben looked at her in shock.

Jane only looked in his eyes for a moment, before she spun around on her heel, and dashed down the hallway.

* * *

 **Hello. I know there isn't much to this story, but I hope it's good enough for those of you reading. It's kind of hard for me to get a good grasp on this couple since they hardly have any screen time. I hope I'm doing an okay job.**

 **And I hope that my story isn't too hard to follow. And I also hope that you guys can look past all of Jane's problems. Because as I'm writing the story, I realize that she has a lot of them. Like..A LOT OF THEM. But don't worry. I'll try my hardest to make the story have a good flow.**

 **As always, thank you for reading,and please tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane woke up to a letter at the foot of her bed. Jane looked at it, her eyes puffy from crying. She then fully processed that there was a letter on her bed. Meaning that if it wasn't her roommate Audrey, someone came in the room to deliver this.

And they dropped it on her sleeping body. Jane stared down at the letter, actually feeling a bit scared. But she convinced herself it was nothing. Even if it wasn't Audrey, it was probably just one of her friends who wanted to talk, saw that she was asleep,and decided to leave her a letter saying that they wanted to talk later.

It was with that thought, Jane reached out normally, and grabbed the letter. As she unfolded it, she was quickly greeted with the words,

 **You get a letter and the first thing you do is show it to people? Don't EVER do that again. This letter is not to be seen by other people. And if you so much as think about showing another soul, you'll regret it.**

 **Oh boy, you'll regret it.**

Jane looked down at the letter, almost dumbfounded. But then her heart began to shake with fear. Was this some kind of joke? If so, Jane noted, there was no way it could be considered funny.

Jane kept re-reading it, as the more she did, the tighter the knot in her stomach got.

Was someone actually threatening her? As Jane brushed her teeth, her mind couldn't get off the letter. And as Jane walked to class, her mind couldn't get off the letter. Even during class, her mind hardly wavered from the letter.

The more she thought about it, the more sick she felt. She felt herself start to shake, even if the room wasn't cold. And she would find herself feeling far too dizzy. Jane realized that this was far too stressful, and wondered what to do.

"But..the letter says I can't tell anyone." Jane whimpered to herself after school, as her mind was practically shaking in fear. Jane was not a courageous person, and by no means was she even a calm person.

So she didn't know what to do.

"Nothing like this has ever happened to me before." Jane mumbled, all alone in her room. Audrey and Evie were going to go Evie's room to discuss clothes. And while poor Mal had to sit in the room, Jane knew that they were probably going to have a fun time. Meanwhile, Jane was pacing her room, becoming more and more of a wreck.

At the same time, Ben was a on the tourney field, practicing his game. Almost all of the players were there practicing. Ben was playing, but as he did, he kept getting a weird feeling. Like how there was something he was forgetting about the field.

As Ben dashed from one side of the field to the other, he really couldn't shake the feeling. And what made it worse was the feeling was driving him crazy. And by the end of the training, he knew that he needed to figure out what he forgot.

But it didn't take him too long, because as Ben looked up at the scoreboard, he saw the day's date.

May 4th.

Ben stared at it a moment, before his eyes widened.

 _May 4th? Oh, no. I was supposed to be here May 3rd!_ Ben thought, feeling much like one did once they realized it was their friends' birthday a day too late. Ben wasn't sure how to feel, when he remembered Jane from yesterday.

 _"I was just waiting out in the rain for someone."_ Ben heard in his memory, and instantly, his heart wrenched.

Jane waited for him?

How long did she wait?

Enough to be soaked to the bone in rain. As Ben thought more and more about it, his heart broke more and more.

Because he left Jane waiting in the rain.

Ben imagined Jane standing there, for who knows how long. As everyone else was in their warm beds, Jane was standing there, waiting for her childhood friend. Ben's eyes widened once more.

 _How on Earth could I forget something so important?_ Ben asked himself, panicked. Ben then, without even changing, dashed to the girl's dorm. Which each step, he grew more and more guilty, just picturing her in the rain.

And picturing her crying face when he had asked who she waiting for.

"I can't believe I asked her that. I'm so stupid!" Ben scolded himself, his heart hurting enough to feel like it was broken. Meanwhile Jane wanted to keep pacing her room, but by now, she was foor too dizzy to do so.

So she just stood there, not sure what to do.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Jane looked up, and saw Ben, all frazzled looking, still in his tourney uniform. Jane was confused, as Ben dashed ahead and threw his arms around Jane. Ben bit back tears as she spoke,

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm so sorry. I forgot all about our day and you.." Ben began to say.

"You waited for me." He finished, and suddenly, for some reason, Ben's heart pounded. Because even though it was raining, Jane had stood out there. Just waiting for him. Ben only wondered why his heart was pounding, as he pulled away from Jane.

Jane wanted to tell him no, that she didn't want to see him. But of course that would have been the biggest lie of the year. And she wanted to tell him what was going on with the letter, but her words couldn't leave her mouth.

Not too much later, both Jane and Ben stood in the middle of an arcade. While Jane felt mostly fear, still tossed around over the letter, her was also pounding in happiness. Because, to make up for yesterday, Ben had taken her to her favorite arcade.

Because while most fun places in Auradon were looks based, like malls, where you had to shop for clothes, or restaurants- where you had to dress up nicely just to eat there- this was one of the only places where you could have a blast, and nothing would matter about the way you looked.

"Jane, do you see that?" Ben has asked her, his soft golden hair somehow still reflecting the sun, even though they were indoors. Jane lifted her head and looked off to where Ben was pointing.

He was pointing at Jane's favorite game. For a moment, Jane's vision blurred, and she felt as if she couldn't stand. But as Ben grabbed her hand to drag her over to her favorite game, she was suddenly focused again.

Although, she was still a little dizzy.

They then stood in front of Dance Dance Kingdom. A dancing game, obviously. Jane never admitted it why she loved this game so much. She was an okay dancer, sure. But Ben usually always beat her. Not that she cared.

The reason Jane really loved this game was because, for one whole song, out of the three songs Jane and Ben always picked, Jane and Ben had to hold hands the whole time. It was to increase difficulty. And oh boy, did it do just that. Because not only was it hard to dance when you were holding a hand in general, it was hard to even focus, when you were holding the hand of the boy you liked.

Jane's face got red, and for at least a second, the letter was forgotten.

"Do you wanna save the best for last?" Ben asked, looking down at a moment, his voice sounded fuzzy. Much like Jane's vision.

"Jane?" Ben asked, grabbing her attention away.

"Oh, yeah...sorry. But, yeah let's do that one last.' Jane fumbled, embarrassingly tripping over her words. She really was a hot mess when she talked to Ben. Which of course made Jane mad. The only time she was hot was when she was hot mess, wasn't it?

So the two then began to play game after game. And as more and more time passed, Jane felt worse and worse. She was confused. Was she really that stressed over the letter? Should she really be that stressed over the letter?

Or was it because she was in the rain for two and half hours yesterday?

Finally, the two of them stood at dance dance kingdom. The first song was hard for Jane to do. And Ben looked over at her, wondering why Jane was falling so behind. His heart filled with worry, as the next song began to play.

The game popped up the words: Please grab your competitors hand!

Jane's face flushed as Ben, all normal, had reached out and grabbed onto her hand. They began to dance, and while Jane treasured this moment, it became harder and harder to appreciate since she was almost passing out.

Finally, Jane's eyes fluttered closed, as she suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Jane!" Ben yelled, quickly dropping to catch her. The music kept on playing, as a worker dashed over. Ben looked down at Jane, confused. He wondered why she was acting like this, when he realized what it might be.

Ben softly reached his hand out and touched Jane's forehead. Sure enough, she was burning hot. She had a fever. And Ben knew why. It was because she had stayed out in the rain for him, obviously.

But instead of only feeling bad about it, Ben decided to be a better man, and scoop her up. He carried her in his arms, all the way until they finally got back into her door room. And as they walked, Ben saw himself watching Jane as she softly breathed in and out.

Once he got inside the room, Audrey, worried, quickly took over things. But Ben wasn't going to let her do this all alone. He of course would help Audrey take care of Jane.

And not just because it was his fault.

But because they were best friends.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you all for reading chapter three! I'm so excited! Thank you all for reading! It obviously means the world to me. And if you guys want, I would love to read your stories as, well. So just send me a review or PM.**

 **And sorry if this chapter was kind of short!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. And I hope you enjoyed what you read.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane woke up to see Audrey on the other side of the room, sleeping in her bed. Jane watched her roommate sleep for a moment, before Jane was confused. She quickly sat up, wondering how she got here.

 _Wasn't I at the arcade?_ Jane asked herself, as she looked down and saw Ben. He was sleeping in a chair against the wall. Jane watched him for a moment, disbelief filling her. What was going on? Why was Ben in her bedroom?

Jane slowly stood up, and walked over to Ben. She watched him sleep, and realized that even as he slept, he looked manly and regal. Jane slowly lifted out her hand, and tapped Ben on the shoulder. Although, half of her wanted to just go crawl back into her bed, so she could look at Ben sleeping all stealth like.

Ben's eyes opened, as he then looked up at Jane.

"Jane! You're alright." He spoke kindly, and Jane's heart squeezed at his kindness. It wasn't his fault he had forgotten their tradition. He was king now, and he had so much to deal with. That was why he forgot.

He wasn't any less kind than he's always been.

Jane, realizing that touched him, got a red face, as Ben looked up at her.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"He asked, and Jane, embarrassed, quickly shook her head no. Ben only watched her for a moment. But not for any particular reason. Jane only fidgeted, as she offered,

"D-do you want some tea?" Ben smiled.

"No. Thank you. But I would never ask someone sick to make me tea. Let me do it." he insisted, standing up and walking over to the small stove they had in their room. It wasn't supposed to be there, and Ben wasn't sure if it was Jane or Audrey who wanted it, but he didn't see the harm in letting them have it.

"Oh..does my tea taste bad? Is that really why?" Jane asked, and Ben looked horrified that she even suggested the idea.

"Of course not. I just don't want-" he began to say, as Jane finished with,

"Then please let me make it." Her voice was so small and soft. Ben only stared ahead at her, before he folded his arms.

"I'm not gonna win this..now am I?" He asked, and Jane lightly laughed,

"Nu-uh." She spoke, still laughing ever so softly. Ben only watched her, wondering if she was always that cute when she laughed. He then, embarrassed, waved the thought away.

"Well then let's make it together." He suggested, and the two ended up making tea together. They sat by side, making tea, and talking. Jane's heart soared, as she noted how much she loved this moment. And every time their hands would accidentally touch, Jane loved the moment even more.

But as Jane was walking back to her bed, tea cup in hand, the memory of her letter came back to her. Jane's heart went into that familiar state on panic she had been getting used to as Jane, nervously sat on her bed.

 _I should tell Ben. O-or at least tell somebody._ Jane flusteredly thought, as Ben sat down in the chair he had been sitting in. Jane looked up at him, wondering if she really should tell him. But the letter had said not to. And she was really getting a bad feeling from the letter.

"I'm sorry." Jane suddenly mumbled, and Ben looked up at her, confused.

"About what?" Ben asked, and Jane just stared down at her bed.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much. I was the one who waited in the rain for you. I should have just gone inside. Sometimes I can be so stupid. And now-" She began to say, when Ben actually stood up, looking angry.

"Jane. Don't talk about yourself like. You are not stupid. I was the one who forgot." Ben spoke, and Jane tried to ignore how happy she was that Ben was doing this for her. And also,because he didn't want her to feel inferior.

Before, when the VK kids weren't there, he was the only one who told Jane that she wasn't ugly. And that she wasn't alone. But now, Jane couldn't help but still feel a tad bit alone.

"Yeah. But I was the one who should have just left. I shouldn't have done something so thoughtless. I just should have forgotten about it, too." Jane mumbled, just as Ben shouted,

"No!" Jane looked up at him, confused. Ben stood there for a moment, as embarrassment came to him. Why was the thought of Jane dropping their tradition such a big deal to him? If he had the gall to forget, didn't Jane have the right to do so, as well?

"I don't want that. And I'm sorry I forgot before." Ben spoke up.

"Be quiet." Murmured Audrey, and only then did Ben realize that he might have raised his voice a bit too much. Ben and Jane both looked over at Audrey, and somehow, Audrey broke the ice. They both started to laugh-albeit quietly- as Jane was very happy that Ben didn't want their tradition to end.

Maybe it meant a lot to him, too?

Later that day, Jane's mother came in her room to check on her. Jane was nervous, since she was just in the middle of wondering whether or not she should tell her mother about the letter. It was threatening, to say the least. And besides, whoever wrote that letter couldn't be more powerful than the fairy godmother herself, could she?

"Sleep well, child." The fairy godmother had said, brushing a lock out of Jane's face, after their long conversation. Jane looked up at her mother, grateful that she had someone who loved her so much. Because even though it was a mother's job to love their child, Jane really felt her mother's love.

"If you rest, all will be well in the morning." Her mother spoke, and Jane giggled.

"All is already well, mom. I'm not dying. I'm just sick." Jane giggled, still feeling grateful to have such a loving figure in her life.

Over the next few days, Jane did decide to tell her mother. Because she knew that even if this person was stronger than her mother, her mother would then just get help from other people. And there's no way this person could lose one to ten.

"Besides, good always triumphs over evil." Jane had told herself, smiling. And when she thought about it, it was true. Out of all the stories the parents had, where good won. And even the VKs turned good against Aurodon's charms.

So it was with that, that Jane made her way to her mother's room. Once Jane stepped into the adult's corridor, she was interrupted by a shriek.

Jane's heart dropped, hearing that it was her mother's. Jane dashed for the room, and threw open the door. There, on the floor, was her mother. And there was a note on her chest. Jane, horrified, grabbed the letter.

 **I said don't tell anyone.**

 **Can't you listen?**

Jane shook, terrified, as her mother's eyes opened.

"Mom!" Jane cheered, as the fairy godmother looked around, confused.

"I passed out? I must be tired from all this work doing." The fairy godmother spoke, standing up. Jane scurried to her feet.

"W-wait,mom! You're not hurt?" Jane hurriedly asked, and the fairy godmother laughed.

"Of course not. Just tuckered out, dear." Her mother spoke, with that same soft voice. Fairy god mother pat her daughter's head, and Jane's heart squeezed. Because if it wasn't for the yell, or the letter, Jane might have believed that her mother was just very tired

Planning for the ball was tiring. But, the letter..

Jane's eyes widened, terrified, at the realization that her mother was almost hurt because of her. Jane then stepped out of the room, where a new note laid on the other side of the door. Jane's heart pounded in fear.

 _Whoever is doing this is so close!_ Jane thought, wanting to cry. She shakily reached out to grab the letter.

 **That was a warning, you creature. You're lucky I'm giving you a second chance. So do as I say and don't tell anyone what's going on. And to further explain, I'm coming after you. So start saying your goodbyes. You won't see them again.**

Jane could only look at the letter in her hands, blank expression.

She wanted to get help, but…

"What am I.." Jane began to ask, tears coming from her eyes. She crumpled the letter, as she choked back sobs.

"What am I gonna do?"

Later that day, Jane saw Ben. She was about to reach out her hand to tap his shoulder, but then slinked away. She should goodbye, shouldn't she? Jane watched Ben, as Mal showed up. They began to talk, and laugh, as Jane smiled, although a pained one.

 _I can't believe this is happening._ She thought thinking about the letters.

She looked ahead at Mal and Ben, her two closest friends.

 _If Ben's gonna be with anyone, I would want it to be Mal. She's a good girl._ Jane thought, before she softly giggled.

 _Not that Mal would ever admit it._ Jane added, as Jane stared ahead at the two of them. Would she really have to say goodbye? Should she still ask for help? But whoever this was knocked out her mother.

And as Jane thought more about it, her mother had yelled. Meaning at the time, her mother must have seen who was going to attack her. But then the person knocked out her mother, and even changed her memories.

That had to be it, right? Because her mother didn't even remember yelling.

As Jane looked ahead, Carlos, Evie and Jay (and of course Dude) were all in a collective circle, happily talking away with Ben and Mal. Jane was happy that even before, when Jane had disgustingly slipped away in the popular notion, and left the VKs to dry, Ben was still there for them.

Jane was proud of him. And of course, disgusted with herself. Because not even a VK would do that, would they? VKs wouldn't care what anyone thought of them. So maybe Mal really was more fit for Ben.

But as Jane looked at Mal and them, she saw all of the memories they shared. Memories of when they first got here, and Jane squeaked like a mouse as she ran out of the VK room, scared that they might hurt her. And how Mal had talked to her in the bathroom.

Of course Jane figured out that Mal only wanted the magic wand, but after everything died down, Mal told Jane in secret that she really did love the name Jane. Which made Jane smile. And then Jane thought about the time where she, Mal, Evie and Audrey all went out to have a great day by the lake.

Jane was too scared to jump into the lake, so Mal had eventually pushed her in. And while at first Jane thought that it was a little rude, she knew that Mal was only doing it because she wanted her friend to get stronger.

Jane then remembered the time where she, Jay and Carlos were looking for Dude. They had searched the whole campus, since Carlos had realized that Dude was missing, since he wasn't in his and Jay's room. But at the end of the day, they had decided to stop for the day. And lo and behold, Dude crawled out from under the bed.

Jay had playfully hit Carlos, calling him a dunderhead, as Jane giggled from the bed, while Dude snuggled in close to her.

Jane saw all these memories, and as she did, she started to cry.

She didn't want to say goodbye to these people. Because they were the ones who made her happy. The ones who made her whole.

But…

"I can't hurt them, either." Jane whimpered, as she then dashed away. She didn't know it, but Ben had actually heard her. He turned around from his conversation, not understanding the words, but realizing that Jane was nearby.

"Jane?" Ben asked, as everyone looked around.

"I don't think she's here." Jay spoke up, as the group looked around. But Ben knew that he had heard her voice.

"Give me a second, guys." He told them, and the second he broke off, he picked up his pace. Because while he wasn't completely sure, he thought that just maybe he heard Jane crying, as she said whatever it was that she said.

As Jane dashed down the hall and into her bedroom, she slammed the door. Audrey, thankfully, was out with Freddie and Jordan and Ally. Jane's heart squeezed as she realized that she would have to leave them behind, too.

Jane bit back tears, as she slipped to her knees to cry. She did so for about five minutes, until she heard a knock on her door.

"Jane? Are you in there?" Ben asked, and Jane was confused. Wasn't he with VKs? And even if he wasn't, why was he here? Jane wasn't sure what to say, so all she did was hug her knees closer to her body.

"Jane?" Ben asked, knocking again. Jane started to cry, already hating the fact she was ignoring him. She let out a tiny whimper, and then pretty much hated herself for it.

"Jane? Was that you? Are you crying?" Ben had asked, suddenly opening the door. Jane, startled at his determination that slightly contradicted his usual gentlemanliness, jumped up and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, Ben."

 _I'm so so sorry._

"But…"

"Jane? What's wrong? Please at least tell me why you're crying. You shouldn't do this alone." Ben spoke, all kindly and regal, just like always. Jane hated how much she liked him, even right now, his kindness made her like him even more.

 _I'm sorry._

"Please leave. I don't.." Jane began to say, tears spilling from her. Was this actually happening? Why did life suddenly seem okay one second, but then it splintered apart the next?

"Jane. I won't leave. Tell me what's wrong." Ben spoke, his voice getting protective over her again. Jane only thought about the letter, and thought about her mother. Her mother was almost hurt, and didn't even remember it.

Who knows what might happen to her- or to anyone- if she actually told.

"Jane." Ben spoke, as Jane locked the door.

"Leave me alone, Ben." She spoke, surprised by the force of her voice. But she knew that if she was going to protect him and everyone else, this was what she had to do.

"What in the world is going on?" Ben asked, as Jane wanted him to leave. Because whoever was doing this to her, was always watching her. And if Ben was around, then that person would know how much he meant to her.

And he might get hurt. Once that thought came to Jane, she balled her hand into a fist.

"Go away, Ben! I don't wanna talk to you ever again!" Jane yelled, followed by her sobbing. But she managed to cry quietly. But before Ben could even say anything, Jane ran over to her window, and climbed out of it.

Because she couldn't be near Ben.

She couldn't hurt him.

Because if she did, she would never forgive herself.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone. I know that this story is sort of serious, but sort of not. I hope the story flows well in the sense that it doesn't feel like I'm shoving the two atmospheres together. And I'm sorry if Ben and Jane don't have that many moments. They'll have more. In fact, almost all of chapter six (the special chapter I dreamed) is about them. They'll be together pretty much the whole time.**

 **And I would also like to say I'm sorry for not giving some characters speaking parts. In particular, oddly enough, the VK kids. I say oddly enough, because I'm pretty fond of them. I always knew that if I was in that world, I would probably be a VK.**

 **Mostly because I grew up, and still live, in the ghetto, where crime is just around every corner. And violence is everywhere. Anyway, I hope that by at least including the people, including Jordan and what not, it will quench your guy's- I want more characters in here- thirst.**

 **Anyway, as always, thanks for reading! And please tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
